YGO EQG - Episode 009
"Fight at the Museum Part 1" is the 9th episode/chapter of the series. Flash, Twilight, Spike and Scootaloo decide to go to the museum, where Flash and Scootaloo's grandfather use to take them to. They are introduced to the Duel-Bot, who became sentient and trapped Twilight. It's up to Flash to stop this Duel-Bot. Featured Duels Scootaloo vs. Duel-Bot Turn 1: Scootaloo Scootaloo draws. She then Special Summons "Gilasaurus" (1400/400) in Attack Position via its own effect. She then Normal Summons "Rush Raptor" (1200/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to Special Summon "Eggisaur" (800/400) in Attack Position and increase its Level by 1. She then overlays her three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Wild Rush Raptor" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Wild Rush Raptor" was Xyz Summoned using "Rush Raptor" as an Overlay Unit, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500 ("Wild Rush Raptor": 2000 → 2500/2000). Turn 2: Duel-Bot Duel-Bot draws. It then activates "Reverse Engineering" to send "A-Assault Core", "B-Buster Drake" and "C-Crush Wyvern" from its hand to the Graveyard and add "Scrap Summon" from its Deck to its hand. It then activates "Scrap Summon" to pay half its Life Points (Duel-Bot 4000 → 2000) and Special Summon "A-Assault Core", "B-Buster Drake" and "C-Crush Wyvern" in Attack Position with 0 ATK and DEF. It then banishes "A-Assault Core", "B-Buster Drake" and "C-Crush Wyvern" in order to Fusion Summon "ABC-Dragon Buster" (3000/2800) in Attack Position. It then activates the effect of "ABC-Dragon Buster" to discard one card and banish "Wild Rush Raptor". It then activates "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of "ABC-Dragon Buster" ("ABC-Dragon Buster": 3000 → 6000/2800), but it will be destroyed during the End Phase. "ABC Dragon Buster" attacks Scootaloo directly (Scootaloo 4000 → 0). Flash Sentry vs. Duel-Bot Turn 1: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Crossbolt" (1400/1400) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Duel-Bot Duel-Bot draws. It then activates "Magical Mallet" to return three cards in its hand into its Deck, shuffle it and draw three cards. It then Normal Summons "Justice Robo Mecha Fighter" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. It then activates "Double Summon" to allow himself to Normal Summon again. It then Normal Summons "Justice Robo Mecha Racer" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. It then activates the effect of "Justice Robo Mecha Racer" to equip itself to "Justice Robo Mecha Fighter" and increase its ATK by 500 ("Justice Robo Mecha Fighter": 1800 → 2300/1200). "Justice Robo Mecha Fighter" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Crossbolt". Since a monster with 1500 ATK or less was destroyed by battle, Flash activates his face-down "Starburst Draw" to draw one card equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. "Magna Fighter Crossbolt" is Level 4, so he draws four cards. Since a monster equipped with "Mecha Racer" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing the Duel-Bot to draw three cards. It then Sets a card. Turn 3: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Fighter Gladio" (Right 4) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Left 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Mecha Fighter" to the bottom of the Duel-Bot's Deck, but the Duel-Bot activates the effect of "Mecha Fighter" to send "Mecha Racer" to the Graveyard and negate the effect. He then Normal Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Gladio" to increase the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 800 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 3300/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Mecha Fighter", but the Duel-Bot activates its face-down "Emergency Shut Down" to switch "Mecha Fighter" to Defense Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" destroys "Mecha Fighter". "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks the Duel-Bot directly (Duel-Bot 4000 → 2800). He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Duel-Bot Duel-Bot draws. It then activates "Reverse Engineering" to send "Justice Robo Hauler", "Justice Robo Mecha Copter" and "Justice Robo Mecha Diver" from its hand to the Graveyard and add "Scrap Summon" from its Deck to its hand. It then activates "Scrap Summon" to pay half its Life Points (Duel-Bot 2800 → 1400) and Special Summon "Mecha Fighter", "Mecha Racer", "Mecha Hauler", "Mecha Copter" and "Mecha Diver" in Attack Position with 0 ATK and DEF. It then sends "Mecha Fighter", "Mecha Racer", "Mecha Hauler', "Mecha Copter" and "Mecha Diver" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Ultimate Justice Robo Mecha Union Fighter" (3200/2600) in Attack Position. It then activates the effect of the "Mecha Hauler" in its Graveyard, banishing it along with "Mecha Fighter" and "Mecha Racer" from its Graveyard in order to add "Cosmic Battle Armor Level 1", "Cosmic Battle Armor Level 2" and "Cosmic Battle Armor 3". It then equips "Mecha Union Fighter" with "Cosmic Battle Armor Level 1". Now it's unaffected by Monster Effects. It then equips "Mecha Union Fighter" with "Cosmic Battle Armor Level 2". Now it's unaffected by Spell Effects. It then equips "Mecha Union Fighter" with "Cosmic Battle Armor Level 3". Now it's unaffected by Trap Effects. Due to the effect of "Mecha Union Fighter", it gains 300 ATK for every Spell Card equipped to it ("Mecha Union Fighter": 3200 → 4100/2600). "Mecha Union Fighter" attacks "Shine Crest Magna Wolf". The duel will continue in the next episode. Trivia *While they are at the museum, Flash finds an Exodia statue. This will be acknowledged in a later episode. *"Ultimate Justice Robo Mecha Union Fighter" is like a humanoid megazord just like VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.